The Matchmakers' Match
by Esori
Summary: Mai comes back to Domino after more than a year of not talking to any of the gang. Jounouchi still has feelings for her. Yami and Anzu secretly decide to help the two get closer, but will the matchmakers end up being the ones who get matched? JouxMai Yami


**The Matchmakers' Match**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh! (although I wish I did!)

(A/N) In this chapter, _italic writing _means a flashback/past event is being described.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Rainy Return

The city of Domino stood enclosed in a gentle rain, while a light layer of fog hovered just above its downtown streets. The wet forecast had rendered the city a quiet, empty place, with movement created only by the rough, splashing raindrops. However, the weather hadn't kept everyone indoors. 

A blue convertible (its roof up) rested alone in a construction warehouse's parking lot. Its driver, Mai Kujaku, sat quietly, staring out the window at the rain that was hitting her car relentlessly. For Mai, these wet conditions were bringing back fond memories…along with some painful regrets. Thirteen months had passed since Mai's last visit to Domino, and the weather today was the same as it had been the last time she was here.

"What did I come here for?" Mai asked herself. She had left this town over a year ago and hadn't talked to any of her friends from here since. Not Shizuka, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi. Certainly not Jounouchi.

After the DOMA organization had been defeated, he had confessed his feelings of love for her; it was not a surprise for Mai to hear this, but her feelings for him were just not the same.

Involvement with DOMA had been an especially stressful and demanding time for Mai. Jounouchi _had_ been trying to break her from DOMA's grasp the whole time. She knew that. But he wasn't the one who had been there to help her overcome the fear, hopelessness, anger and frustration that so often overcame her. It was Varon who was there through all that. He dried her tears and he gave her the encouragement to get back up when she was down.

DOMA's defeat had changed many things. The defeat had even caused Yugi and Yami to inhabit separate bodies. Above all else though, DOMA's downfall had brought Mai's loving feelings for Varon to the surface. Perhaps it was his constant support that had drawn her closer to him…and he wasn't half bad in the 'looks' department. Whatever it was, her heart had chosen him, and Mai's feelings for Jounouchi had remained platonic.

She turned her head to look at the construction warehouse. Sadness and regret suddenly came over her; tears started to fill her eyes, so she quickly looked away. It was at this warehouse that Yugi and Yami had won the battle that permitted them to exist separate from one another. It was also the place where Mai had told Jounouchi that she didn't share the feelings he had for her.

_Mai came out of the old construction warehouse, changing her power walk to a run as a few drops of rain turned into a downpour. However, not far behind, came Jounouchi in pursuit of her._

"_Mai! Wait, please!"_

_The blonde, violet eyed duelist stopped hesitantly, but didn't turn to face the approaching figure._

_He ceased his run and came to a halt, breathing heavily while standing just inches behind Mai._

"_What is it Jou?" asked Mai, a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_Can we just…talk? breathed Jounouchi._

"_About what?"_

"_About us, I rea-"_

"_Look Jou." began Mai. "Us…we aren't going to work out."_

"_But how-"_

"_Because I'm in love with Varon!" stated Mai, now turning to face Jounouchi._

_Jounouchi stepped back, a look of complete shock spread across his wet face. It was now pouring rain, but Mai and Jou didn't seem to notice. They looked at each other, neither knowing what to say._

_Finally, feeling the rain that had soaked through her clothes to her skin, Mai broke the silence._

"_I've got to go Jou…Take care."_

_With that she started running towards her blue car. She opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. About to close the car door, she was startled to see Jounouchi's wet figure holding it tightly. She looked up at Jounouchi's face._

"_There's a girl out there for you Jou. It's just not me." _

"_If things don't work out between you two….remember, you've got your friends here in Domino to come back to." said Jounouchi as he closed Mai's door._

_Looking at him through the wet window, she smiled._

"_Thanks Jou." she mouthed to him. _

Mai held her head in her hands. She had hurt him and she was sorry, but she just hadn't felt the same way towards him. Was that her fault?

"Will they even want anything to do with me?" thought Mai.

Mai slipped her cell phone out of her skirt pocket and stared uncertainly at it as she thought about who she should call. All of the guys were out of the question, so that left the option between Anzu and Shizuka.

Mai decided that Anzu would be a better person to call. After the rough goodbye she had had with Jounouchi, Mai didn't think Shizuka would be too eager to talk to her.

She scrolled through her phone's directory. Luckily, she still had Anzu's number stored. Reluctantly, Mai dialed the number. As the phone was ringing, she thought several times about hanging up, but dismissed the idea when she heard Anzu's cheery voice say hello. Mai paused before she responded.

"Anzu?"

"Who...Mai?" asked Anzu excitedly.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Uhh…good, how are you? It's been so long." said Anzu.

"I know. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. But, listen Anzu, I'm in Domino right now and I could really use a friend to talk to. Could we meet somewhere for coffee or something? I really would love to 'catch up.'" said Mai.

"Sure, Mai." replied Anzu. "Ummm…how about that place that's across from the Kaiba Corp. Game Shoppe?"

"Sounds good. What time?"

"I'll meet you there for two o'clock, is that alright?" asked Anzu.

"See you then." answered Mai.

Both girls hung up their phones. Anzu looked at the clock on the wall and then out the window where the rain was showing no sign of letting up. She wondered what Mai was doing back in Domino and how Jounouchi would react if he knew she were back in town. It didn't take an expert to know that he still wasn't totally over her.

Anzu sighed deeply and then ran downstairs to get her wallet and umbrella. As soon as she opened her front door the rain began its assault.

"Here we go." she sighed.

* * *

Hope you liked! Read and Review if you can!  
I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. 


End file.
